The present invention relates to a body protection/support device for arrangement on a body part, having a molded body filling of individual molded bodies accommodated in a receiving enclosure.
A body protection/support device of the type described initially is known from DE 296 11 929 U1. The known device comprises a molded body filling of individual resilient molded bodies in a receiving enclosure in the form of a foil pouch and is used for integration into so-called protectors, which are used as shin guards, elbow guards, safety helmets etc. to protect against sports injuries.
With the known device, the intended protective effect may be achieved only through combination with the protector, which is designed as a separate component and, unlike the dimensionally compliant foil pouch, has the form of an impact-resistant plastic shell.
The object of-the present invention is to propose a body protection/support device which compared to the known devices, is of a one-piece construction.
According to the invention, a body protection/support device for arrangement on a body part is provided. The device comprises a receiving enclosure and a molded body filling. The molded body filling is made of individual molded bodies accommodated in the receiving enclosure. The receiving enclosure has an outer part substantially remote from the body part. The outer part is relatively rigid compared to an inner part, which is substantially directed towards the body part.
In the case of the device according to the invention, by virtue of thexe2x80x94in terms of its dimensional stabilityxe2x80x94differentiated receiving enclosure the supporting xe2x80x9cshell functionxe2x80x9d, which is achieved in the known device by an additional component, is realized quasi integrally in the receiving enclosure. It is therefore possible for the first time to propose a body protection/support device, which enables the desired protective function without the need for combination of the receiving enclosure with a further component, namely the protector shell. This not only enables a considerable improvement in terms of inexpensive manufacture of such a protection device but also increases the reliability of such devices under load conditions because the protection device according to the invention eliminates the problem presented by the known protection devices, namely of reliably maintaining the connection between the outer protector shell and the receiving enclosure also under load conditions.
In a preferred embodiment of the body protection/support device it is proposed, in order to achieve the differentiated dimensional stability between the outer part directed towards the load side and the inner part directed towards the body part, to make the outer part and the inner part of the receiving enclosure from a common base material so that they verge continuously one into the other and, in order to form the differing degrees of stability, to provide the outer part and the inner part with differing material admixtures and/or use a base material which has been subjected to different material treatment in the region of the outer part and in the region of the inner part.
Thus, for example, it is possible to incorporate into the region of the base material intended for the outer part of the receiving enclosure materials which mechanically reinforce the base material, such as glass fibers, carbon fibers, aramide fibers, natural fibers, synthetic fibers, also in the form of two-dimensional formed bodies, and to leave the region of the base material intended for the inner part in its original state. It is also possible to achieve differing degrees of material stability in the region of the outer part and of the inner part of the receiving enclosure by subjecting the corresponding regions to differing heat treatment.
In a further preferred embodiment of the body protection/support device, the outer part and the inner part of the receiving enclosure are made of different materials.
In such a case it is particularly advantageous to use, for forming the outer part and the inner part, at least two material layers which are connected to one another in a transition region in order to form the receiving enclosure.
As a connection of the material layers in the transition region a cohesive connection, i.e. a glued or welded joint for example, is particularly advantageous.
Particularly good results, in terms of a cohesive connection of the material layers in the transition region which is stable under load and inexpensive to manufacture, are achievable by means of a so-called xe2x80x9cthermobondod jointxe2x80x9d, whereby overlapping edge regions of the material layers are pressed against one another under the influence of temperature.
An integration of the shell function into the receiving enclosure, which is particularly advantageous and in terms of its protective effect and stability under load matches an outer, separate protector shell, is enabled when at least the outer part of the receiving enclosure takes the form of a molded part having a dimensionally stable wall.
It is also possible to provide both the outer part and the inner part with a dimensionally stable wall, wherein the inner part, to enable it to adapt its shape to the body part it is to cover, is preferably less dimensionally stable than the outer part of the receiving enclosure.
A construction of the body protection/support device which is particularly advantageous in terms of the desired body protection function and from the point of view of wearing comfort is achieved when the outer part has a dimensionally stable wall and the inner part is provided with a dimensionally compliant wall.
In order to achieve a snug fit against the body part to be covered, which as a rule comprises a spherical surface, the body protection/support device may be designed in such a way that the outer part and the inner part form an, on the whole, cup-like receiving enclosure.
For covering particular regions or parts of the body, an, on the whole, annular construction of the receiving enclosure formed by the outer part and the inner part also proves advantageous. This applies particularly, when the body protection/support device is intended for use on the knee or head of a person. The annular construction of the receiving enclosure moreover affords particularly advantageous ventilation possibilities which further increase wearing comfort.
An embodiment which is particularly advantageous in terms of a further increase of wearing comfort as well as the adaptation, which alleviates the effects of external loads, of the inner part to the contour of the body part to be covered is enabled when, given a dimensionally compliant construction of the inner part, there is a vacuum, i.e. a low pressure relative to the ambient pressure, in the interior space of the receiving enclosure. There are various possibilities available for generating, said vacuum, wherein particularly given the arrangement of a non-return valve, which penetrates the receiving enclosure, the vacuum may be generated by the wearer himself before or as he puts on the body protection/support device. In many cases it may even be sufficient to provide a facility for evacuating the interior space of the receiving enclosure as the body protection/support device is put on, so that the inner part may be adapted to the contour of the body part to be covered without the dimensional state of the molded body filling achieved thereby having to be frozen by means of a vacuum, i.e. the evacuation serves merely to facilitate adaptation and, once adaptation his been effected, aeration is possible once more. The presence of a vacuum or the generation of a vacuum as the body protection/support device is put on does however have the advantage in terms of wearing comfort that, when the device is put on or positioned, a force directed away from the body part is generated, which allows the inner part to be adapted far more comfortably to the body part.
In a particularly advantageous manner, the body protection/support device may be used as a splint device on a body part. With said type of use, the protective function is secondary to the support function which is needed, for example, to splint a bone fracture or support a joint. In said case, the dimensionally stable, load-bearing support structure of the outer part then performs the actual splint function and the dimensionally compliant design of the inner part directed towards the relevant body part, through adaptation to the body contour, performs the function of padding and/or uniform distribution of the force of the pressure introduced by the supporting outer part into the body part.
A use of the body protection/support device as a head protection device likewise proves particularly advantageous. In said case, it is namely possible not only, as described in detail initially, to dispense with a separate protector shell connected to the actual receiving enclosure and achieve a simplified construction but also, through integration of the protector shell function in the outer part of the receiving enclosure, to achieve a particularly lightweight design of a head protection device. Said advantageous effect may be further enhanced by selecting the previously described annular construction of the receiving enclosure for the use as a head protection device.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated.